Music Box
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Sometimes some things can be fixed by love as well. NOT MY BEST STORY


Dinah Lance carefully opened the wooden music box, letting the soft music fill the silent room. Softy singing the words to the music, she brushed her long blond hair and pulled it into a low ponytail.

"Dinah, you ready?" asked Oliver 'Ollie' Queen walking into her room

"Yeah" said Dinah standing up and walking to her closet to grab a jacket.

"What's this?" asked Ollie picking up the music box

"It's the music box my mother gave to me when I was a kid, my mother had one just the same when she was younger" said Dinah "but she lost hers so she had one made for me"

Suddenly Bart ran past the room, scaring them both. Ollie watched in horror as the music box crashed to the floor broken in tiny pieces, the little porcelain ballerina shattering. Dinah looked up at him horrified as she fell to her knees, picking up the broken pieces of the ballerina cutting her hands.

"Dinah I'm sorry," said Ollie kneeling to pick up the broken pieces,

"Get out," said Dinah harshly

"Dinah" said Ollie

"GET OUT" yelled Dinah at him and watched as he got up and backed out of the room.

Dinah slammed the door shut after him; she slid down the back of the door. Tears flowing freely down her face.

_4 hours later_

Ollie gently knocked on Dinah's door "Dinah" he said gently knocking again

"Go away" came Dinah's muffled reply through the door

"Dinah, you can't stay in here forever" said Ollie

"GO AWAY OLIVER" yelled Dinah

Ollie hung his head and walked back to the lounge, Clark, Bart, Victor and AC looked up from the video game they were playing.

'She's not budging" said Ollie sitting down on the couch next to Clark.

"I'm sure she'll come around soon," said Clark

"I don't think so, this not something that she will get over easily" said Ollie "that music box was very special to her and I broke it"

"It was a accident" said Victor

"Yeah, I know but I still fell guilty" said Ollie

"Good luck man, you're going to need it," said Bart

Ollie sighed and grabbed his coat "I'm going for a walk"

2 months later (Christmas Eve)

Oliver Queen walked down the snow-covered sidewalk on one of the busy streets of Gotham City. He was due at Kent Farm, Smallville in an hour and had just finished doing dome last minute shopping. Clark had been laughing when he had told him that he hadn't got all of his presents. Damn, him.

He had gotten everyone gifts except Dinah. Though their friendship had been on a rocky path ever since he had broken the music box, he still needed to get present for her. They never seemed to speak to each other unless it was to do with work and he knew that everyone else was feed up with it.

He had been so lost in thought he didn't notice that he had turned off the main street and it one of the back streets. Ollie was about to turn back to the main street when a familiar tune filled his ears. He turned back around and followed the tune to an old junk shop tucked away in the back street.

He entered the shop and walked over to the counter, where sitting there was a wooden music box music box with a little porcelain bird, was playing the familiar tune.

He gently picked it up and turned it over nearly dropping it when he saw the name engraved on the bottom. **Dinah Drake.**

"Can I help you sir?" asked an old man that had appeared.

"Yeah, can I buy this music box?" said Ollie

"Ah this music box," said the man "there are only two in the world, I made one for a little girl when she was six and then she came back to ask me to make one for her daughter"

"Yeah, I know her daughter," said Ollie

"You know Dinah Laurel Lance," said the man looking up

Ollie nodded and smiled.

"I take this is for her" asked the man

"Yeah, there was an accident and her music box broke," said Ollie

"Oh" said the man "here you go lad, tell Dinah Ted said 'hi'"

Ollie nodded "Thank you" he turned to leave, but was stopped by the man.

"If you brake her heart, you'd better watch out" said Ted glaring at him

Ollie nodded and quickly left the shop, the wooden box under his arm.

_8.00am Smallville _

Ollie groaned as knocking at the door awaked him.

"Ollie, come on present time" said Bart through the door.

Ollie groaned and got up running his hands through his hair. Throwing a shirt on, he headed down the stairs to the lounge of Kent Farm. Clothed in green track pants and black shirt, he spotted everyone else downstairs sitting around the tree.

"Boss man, your finally here" said Bart jumping up and down

Ollie shook his head and sat down next to Chloe on the couch. Dinah was sitting on the window seat and was looking everywhere but him.

"Okay now that everyone's here lets open presents" said Clark sitting

Everyone began to open their presents in a whirl of paper and different shaped boxes.

_10am _

Dinah walked up to her room her arms full of presents from everyone. She began packing all of them in her suitcase when she noticed a neatly wrapped present on her pillow.

She sat down and slowly opened it, her eyes widened when she saw the wooden box inside. Opening it she let the soft tune fill the room and watched the porcelain bird spin around. She gently picked up the note that had fluttered to the floor.

_Turn it over_

Dinah gently turned it over and nearly dropped it.

"Mum" she whispered, she looked back at the note trying to figure out who had sent it.

She suddenly realised who would give her a music box.

Gently placing the music box on the bedside table, she ran out of the room. She ran out to the backyard where she knew Ollie would be.

"Ollie, Ollie" she slowed to a walk as she approached "Ollie"

He turned to her "Hey Dinah" he smiled at her.

Dinah jumped into his arms and kissed him. Ollie who was not expecting this, stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his balance.

They broke apart and Dinah smiled up at Ollie "Thank you for the music box"

"If that's what I get for giving you a present, I should do it more often" said Ollie smiling

Dinah laughed and kissed him again. Ollie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Dinah giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck.

They broke apart breathing heavily. Ollie smiled at her and gently ran his hand over her cheek.

Dinah gently him and ran her hands through his messy hair.

"I'm sorry about your music box," said Ollie

"Its alright" said Dinah

"Oh and Ted says hi" said Ollie

"You saw Uncle Ted" said Dinah

"Yeah he was the one who sold me the music box," said Ollie

"He said he'd never sell it," said Dinah

"I guess he knew it was for you," said Ollie

"Your so corny when you want to be" said Dinah

Ollie laughed and kissed her again.

_Epilogue – 5 years later_

Oliver Queen watched as Dinah gently opened the music box. The gentle sweet melody filled the twins room. Connor and Olivia settled down in their beds and smiled.

Dinah gently hummed the sweet melody as she tucked them into bed. She smoothed Olivia's hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Birdie," said Dinah

"Night, Mommy" said Olivia

Dinah walked over to Connor.

"Good night, Ducks" said Dinah

"Night Mommy" said Connor

She smiled and walked over to Oliver. He kissed her gently and walked over to the twins.

"Night my little bird" said Ollie kissing Olivia on the forehead, "night Ducks"

"Night Daddy" chorused the twins

Ollie walked over to Dinah and wrapped his arms around her waist. The final chime of the music box filled the room and the room was silent.

Oliver quietly shut the door and turned to his wife. Dinah smiled at him drowsily and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and quietly began to hum the melody.

Ollie smiled and ran his hand through her hair. Dinah slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Come on lets go to bed," said Ollie turning around and heading towards their bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Dinah nodded and looked once more at the closed door. Suddenly the music box began to chime again, Dinah smiled as she realised that one of the twins must have started it up again.

"You coming Pretty Bird?" asked Ollie

"Yeah" said Dinah

_The End _


End file.
